dfo start of new beginnings
by Kyro tunoku
Summary: the story of Kyo as he end up in arad as a gunner follow his story to save the world
1. Chapter 1

now have been wondering about a love story so here this is one about a mage and a person form the other world and how he and a couple of others join forces to save Arad from the kazan curse and overly evil from the past there will be love, pain, horror, trust, deception, action, and secrets, join our heroes on our journey to save the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1 the start of a new journey

Ugh said Kyo in a tired state I just wish I would get a girlfriend sigh even though who would go out with me, I'm a mess nobody likes me and I am a loner sigh might as well play some DFO and see where that leads. After putting my stuff up I went on the computer and played some DFO I saw a new item in my box hmm what's this? As I clicked on the item a bright light shined on the screen and my vision got dark afterwards I found myself falling in the sky and crashing on the ground so I got up and slumped on a tree. After I waked up I found myself surround by a group of people one guy got on a vest with a head guard and blue pants on and on his arm was a chain and restraints on his red colored arm next was a girl I a big bust wearing clothes that hugged her body the other was a girl at least the same height as me and was wearing a dress and holding a staff. They got me up and the guy asked "how is u feeling "I answered "alright except some broken bones but can still move" panting as I said that so I asked "what are your names?" The guy answered "I'm baron the tall girl is ryunmei and the girl your size is named ixia" I told them "my name is kyo tunoku but kyo for short" I said still tired so let me guess you are a slayer Ryun is a fighter and ixia is a mage I asked they nodded and asked what I am I answered I am a gunner and we talked until my head stars to hurt so we walk to town and got some supplies I went to the gun shop and got me a of magatsu assassin (if u are asking it's made up and it looks like genin but with a mixed of infinite assassin) and went to the armor shot to get me a pair of heavy armor and a bamboo bracelet after that I went to meet them at the inn once the we talked of how we meet and how was our lives once it was my turn I explained my life and told them how mine was bad to worse with living all by myself and all alone with no friends they understand how I feel and ixia was hugging me trying to comfort me. After we got a room it turns out by mistake it was only 2 beds in the room so I thought I get the couch baron gets the bed and the girls get the other one but ixia thought of me and ixia sharing the bed and baron and Ryun do the same for a while I got a little flustered because I never shared a bed with a girl unless we both like each other so I explained that to her and she said she doesn't care about that unless I tried to and I quote "fuck her " then I will be dead so after we got to bed and I finally sleep I had a nightmare about the girl I liked getting hurt so I tried to save her and that girl was ixia so it turns out I actually fall in love with her and the guy that killed her was… me I screamed in pain and agony and I accidently woke up ixia she asked am I ok but I replied and told her about the dream and she hugged me and said its ok I'm here for you and… I love you too that was entirely a shock to me she says she loves me and cares about me I asked if it's true and she said its true so I was so happy I hugged her and we both fell asleep in happiness.

**Reminding u that this is my first time righting this so don't judge me ok also accept comments and no flames or blocks anyway I up date regularlly**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Nightmare or dream

After I got up without waking up ixia I went too prep breakfast for the others and ixia after I got breakfast done everyone came out after they thanked me for the breakfast we left the inn and head out to the next town after a mile of killing goblins, tsu, and more demos later we all camped at the forest and I asked ixia to meet me at the river to talk once she meet me we talked I told her my feeling for her and she told me hers after we talked we ended up making out for at least 15 seconds and after that we now fully love each other and after we talked in the river we meet with the other and slept in the tent once morning I found myself near ixia with my hand in-between her legs and the other one on her breast once she woke up she notice her hands on my crotch a first we felt awkward then after a while we got use to it and now we head to the next town after that we stopped at a bar to talk about our next plan it turns out we need to get our sub classes to become more stronger so we headed to our teachers to get our two sub classes once we got back baron was a soul reaper and a berserker Ryun was a brawler and a striker ixia a witch and a elementalist and I became a launcher and a mechanic after we got our new classes we went to a weapon shop the others got their new weapons and I talked to kiri to reinforce my guns to be more stronger after we meet up we had the rest of the day to ourselves so since ixia and I are dating she dragged me to a clothing store so I had to suppress my boredom until ixia was done so we went out to eat until we meet someone I never want to meet again girl said "hi kyo" I only instinct was to ignore until "I said hi you piece of shit" the girl got in front of me and was tempted to slap me so I dodge an d she was met by an angry ixia "who are you" ixia said angrily staring at the girl in raged "oh you didn't know" the girl said while smirking "know what" ixia said " that this guy is a part demon and suppose to die" she said in anger so she sucker punched me and then stomped her foot on my back breaking my ribs "…ix..ixia" I said while in pain and my vision blurred "get off of him" ixia said in anger "or what" she said questionably "this!" ixia said and then froze her solid in a block of ice after that she got the other to take me to the inn after that I woke up ixia asked a question "are you really a demon" she asked in hesitation and I saw it in her eyes from their I told her "yes and no" then everyone got questionably silent " I was once human but I died from a demon attack so a demon reaper named hades asked me a question "do you want to live" I nodded tiredly so he bought me to life but he left me with a curse he left a part of him inside of me along with my dark side named thanatos so he is part of me so he can partially control me and go berserk with scythe and gun so I understand if you hate me but I got silence offed by ixia hugging me crying " you should have told me" she said crying they said we all understand kyo you are harboring death inside of you (reference to persona 3 )is hard so where there for you ok "thanks " I smiled happily and comfort a crying ixia "by the way who was that girl" ixia asked "that was mizore" I said grimly "she was my ex and is trying to kill me" everyone was shocked "your ex" ixia said in shock yes she is also hunting me down because I'm part demon she though I killed her family that's why she is hunting me they all nodded and understand so let's go to sleep I just want to forget it. They all nodded and Ryun and baron left the only one left in the room was me and ixia she walked to me is was starting to become more nervous until I my back hit the wall and then it was something I did not expect she kissed me so after she kissed me I started to freak out because she went for my pants and started to unzipped them (**warning Lemon coming now)**

"What are you doing" I asked starting to freak out about what is going happen "duh I'm going to suck your dick" she said with a little bit of anger once she got her mouth on my dick I've felt pleasure and it felt good my mind is racing hoping the walls are soundproof and was wondering how she was good at this even though this is our first time after a while I couldn't hold it for much longer I then grabbed her by the back of the head and the buck my hips where I unleashed a torrent of cum in her mouth "sorry I thing I overdid it" I said apologizing for what I did she was coughing from the lack of oxygen after that so she got up and pushed me into the bed and then removed her clothing and her panties after that she got a devious look on her face so she put my dick all the way in her "your bigger than I thought" she said seductively that my dick grew from that comment she was riding me up and down that I ended up Cumming inside her but my dick was still hard so she got on the bed her arms and legs on the bed and then I stick it in her ass "she was screaming in pain and the it turns into lust she kept saying profanities while I was not in control in myself I was blinded by lust to notice that I was about to cum again so I ended up Cumming 5=6 ropes of cum in her ass so we ended pasting out on the bed(**end of lemon**)

I'll always love you ixia "same here she said as we drove off to sleep.


End file.
